


hye/joo

by Marenke



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, anyway FUCK jaden jeong, shippy if you like. squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The producer christens her Olivia Hye and bestows her a title: Destroyer of Eden, World Eater, Fallen Angel, The End and The Beginning of All Things, and she accepts it eagerly, slipping a mask into her face, shaped like her own, but not quite: rubies cover her eyes, and wolf-like features morph into her own, both a muzzle and a gag tinted with blood.
Kudos: 34
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option, Ladies Bingo 2019





	hye/joo

**Author's Note:**

> for bbfest, prompts filled: stage name complex, unjustified loyalty to company  
> for ladiesbingo: mind games
> 
> aster this one is for YOU

The producer christens her Olivia Hye and bestows her a title: Destroyer of Eden, World Eater, Fallen Angel, The End and The Beginning of All Things, and she accepts it eagerly, slipping a mask into her face, shaped like her own, but not quite: rubies cover her eyes, and wolf-like features morph into her own, both a muzzle and a gag tinted with blood.

He says, _thou shall not show emotions, for that goes against the holy scriptures_ (a file on his computer, words upon words on nonsensical metaphysical rantings that make no sense to anyone but himself and which Olivia Hye devours, wolfing it down like a dehydrated man in a desert), and Olivia Hye sheds off her heart. She chews on the muscle, still beating, still warm, and eats it slowly as blood coats her face: a treat only she can savor, smiling in a cruel manner to those observing, the faceless and nameless.

He says, _thou shall corrupt Eden and its inhabitants, for that is your destiny,_ and Olivia Hye starts being a bad influence, a trickster god in flesh and blood, whispering in ears about inexistent rumours and false gossip, giggling on her way down, down to Earth, angel wings burning as she falls, laughing like a maniac, even if it hurt - but with no heart, it couldn’t hurt. Not really. 

He says, _thou shall obey, for that is your job,_ and when the other inhabitants of Eden say nothing positive about their company and/or producer, mentioning offhandedly screen time and lines and other things she understands on a surface level but seem so distant to her, like they belong to someone else, Olivia Hye smiles too sweetly and kicks Yves’ bed before they fall asleep. She will make her fall, and she will make it hurt, like her own wings, burnt and coal and still in flames, perpetually scorched. 

He says, _thou shall not get involved: you are a God, and Gods do not get involved with mere mortals,_ and Olivia Hye nods and does not interact. Girls that consider her their friend talk to her, and she is curt, polite and distant. All distance themselves from her, all except for the girl inside the mirror world.

“... Hyejoo?” Calls Yerim, and breaks Hyejoo out of her trance, the girl waving a hand in front of her eyes. Hyejoo blinked herself out of Olivia Hye’s mentality, shaking her head.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, relaxing against her seat. On the other side of the room, the girls were playing around after practice, and Hyejoo had to slip into Olivia Hye to be able to do it. Now, however, she was just chilling, resting against a well.

“You seemed a bit out of it a moment ago, though.” Yerim said, sitting down by her side. Hyejoo shrugged. “You good?”

Concern shone in her eyes, and Hyejoo had to remind herself that Yerim also struggled with the girl inside the mirror world, the naive girl who trusted anyone, running in search of the others, stuck between worlds, Eden and Earth flashing in front of her, impossible to get. For Yerim, it seemed harder to get around that girl: they were too similar.

“I am now.” She smiled at Yerim, and Yerim, sunshine made human, smiled back, hand in hers, comforting and real.


End file.
